Stupendous Man and Ferocious Feline
by Sirk
Summary: There's trouble in the city and S-man's gonna need a little help!


Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. If I did, I'd be jumping up and down, screaming happy, but I'm not, so there.  
  
  
  
Stupendous Man and.. Ferocious Feline?!?  
  
It was another average day for Calvin. But it was a summer day, and any old summer day was full of adventure. He, along with his best friend Hobbes, happily played Calvinball all day long. Then something came along.  
  
"Hey, Hobbes! Pass the cereal!" Calvin said the next day.  
  
"Alright, alright," he answered, "just don't get too pushy." Calvin and Hobbes were eating cereal and arguing, like any summer morning.  
  
"Hey, look!" Calvin said as he noticed the front page of the newspaper, "it says on the front page: Help needed. Giant robot known as "Ultranamo" terrorizes city. Much too strong for Stupendous Man (As you can plainly see, in this fic everybody knows Stupendous Man and, yes, he really does have superpowers). Much too strong for Stupendous Man?!? I, I mean he, could knock any old junkheap like that flat to the ground in one blow! In fact, I'll go right now! Hobbes, could you tell my mom I went to Susie's house?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, hold it, hold it. It said "Much too strong for Stupendous man"," Hobbes interrupted, "I don't trust advertisements and stuff, but you could at least find someone else to fight with you."  
  
"Yeah, right, I could easily beat that thing!" Calvin boasted, "and besides, who would be able to assist me?"  
  
"Well, I dunno." Hobbes answered, "hey! Wait! I know! I could be a superhero too!"  
  
"Hey! Yeah! You're right! But what are you gonna be called?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm. How about "The Orange Fireball"?" Hobbes asked him.  
  
"Or "Super Tiger" would be okay, I guess,"  
  
Calvin suggested.  
  
"I know! "Ferocious Feline"! That's what I'll be called! But I still need a superhero suit. Do you have anything I could use?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"We'll see," Calvin replied, "we'll see." Calvin and Hobbes started looking around the house for just about anything that could be part of a superhero suit. In half an hour they had found an old robe, a book- sock, a couple of Calvin's old shoes, and a few worn out T-shirts and pants. After another thirty minutes they had painted the T-shirts and pants, decorated the shoes, painted an "F" on the robe and turned it into a cape, and cut two holes in the book-sock to make it a mask. "Okay, Hobbes! I mean, Ferocious Feline! Let's go kick some mechanical butt!" And two streaks of light, one yellow and one crimson, blasted off from a certain backyard.  
  
Both Stupendous Man and Ferocious Feline were flying around the city for a while to sight the robot. Suddenly Stupendous Man stopped. "What's the matter?" Ferocious Feline asked him.  
  
"Let's split up and have the first person to find it make a large yell so that the other knows where to find him," he replied.  
  
"Sure. Got it," Ferocious Feline agreed. They each flew solo for a while searching for the machine. Suddenly Stupendous man heard Ferocious Feline yell. He quickly darted to see where he was. When he arrived Ferocious Feline was fighting with all his might against the man- shaped machine.  
  
"Hobbes!" he yelled rushing toward it with ever-increasing velocity. He attempted to punch the robot but it easily dodged it and turned around to hit him. When it turned around, Ferocious Feline quickly kicked it. It apparently had no effect, because Ultranamo didn't react to it except for turning around and kicking Hobbes straight into a building. "You'll pay for that!" Stupendous Man angrily said, "now you'll face the mighty crimson punch!" He put his right hand into a palm position and lunged it toward Ultranamo. Crimson streaks flew off his fingers. He knocked the punch straight into Ultranamo. It bored a fist-sized hole in its shell. It immediately spun around and punched him into another building. By now Ferocious Feline was back up and ready to fight. He flew to the hole Stupendous Man had made and shot a lazer eye-beam into it. The machine exploded soon after.  
  
After a while when Calvin and Hobbes were back in their backyard, Calvin said to Hobbes, "You know, Hobbes, ol' buddy, you make a pretty good superhero."  
  
"Thanks," he answered, "I'll do what I can to help." 


End file.
